fictionitfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Y-titty Lyrics der Songparodien
Heeey, du Noob... Hör auf mit dem Cheating, yeahh! Kann doch nicht sein, dass du immer immer immer wieder gewinnst, no no! Hör auf mit dem Cheating, yeahh! Heeey, du Noob... Hör auf mit dem Cheating, yeahhh! Bist in den Stats ganz oben oben oben doch hast keine Freunde.... auf Facebook... yeah! Ich cheate schon mein Leben lang, es fing damals in der Schule an. Gameboy, Pokemon, die rote Edition, konnte Meisterbälle klonen mit der Missingno Mission. Ich hab mich dabei gut gefühlt, alle andern haben im Dreck gewühlt. Fühlte mich im God Mode wie ein Gott, aß beim Cheaten meist ein Apfelkompott. Random Fact, egal, ich cheate jedes Mal, alle finden mich asozial, doch mit meinem Aimbot mach ich 'nen Headshot und danach renn ich weg mit meinem Speedhack! Die Leute nennen mich den größten Lamer, aber ich sag euch, in bin der größte Gamer! Ihr habt keine Chance gegen mich! Oh nein, was ist los? Ich wurde gekickt. Heeey, du Noob... Hör auf mit dem Cheating, yeahh! Kann doch nicht sein, dass du immer immer immer wieder gewinnst, no no! Hör auf mit dem Cheating, yeahh! Heeey, du Noob... Hör auf mit dem Cheating, yeahhh! Bist in den Stats ganz oben oben oben doch hast keine Freunde.... auf Facebook... yeah! Hey kleiner Mann, jetzt hör mir zu! Sag mir warum bitte cheatest du? Das ist nicht cool, das ist unfair und darum mag dich keiner mehr! Ich sehe du benutzt den Nacktcheat. Kann es sein, dass du sonst keine Frau nackt siehst? Hör auf zu cheaten und fang an zu zocken! Du wirst auch so die Stats rocken! Dann muss ich dich nicht mehr blocken und im Real Life wollen dich alle Frauen... PUMBA!! Doch nicht vor den Kindern! Tschuldigung..... Heeey, du Noob... Hör auf mit dem Cheating, yeahh! Kann doch nicht sein, dass du immer immer immer wieder gewinnst, no no! Hör auf mit dem Cheating, yeahh! Heeey, du Noob... Hör auf mit dem Cheating, yeahhh! Bist in den Stats ganz oben oben oben doch hast keine Freunde.... auf Facebook... flo rida florida good feeling feelin official video music parodie parody verarsche anti cheating song anticheating cheat cheater spoof ytitty y-titty y_titty ytitti y-titti phil tc og nerd zocker gamer warum leben nicht alle in frieden und lieben sich gegenseitig auch wenn das seltsam wär #Ich bin ein Serienjunky, oh jaaaaaaa! Ich zieh mir alle Folgen rein, is klaaaar! Ich bin ein Serienjunky, oh jaaaaaaa! Wann ist die neue Staffel endlich daaahaaa? Zur Verpflegung wird ne Pizza mitgebracht Doch aus 'ner Folge wird schnell 'ne ganze Nacht. Am nächsten morgen wird erstmal blau gemacht. Ich brauche mehr mehr Serien mehr mehr mehr mehr Serien Serien Serien Se Se Se Se S S S .... Zuerst schau ich How I Met Your Mother. Das wird Legen... es kommt gleich... där! Die MILFs von Desperate Housewives sind der Kracher und dann ne Folge King of Queens hinterheher! Ich hab quadratische Augen! Meine Freundin hasst mich! Doch es geht nicht anders denn... Ich bin ein Serienjunky, oh jaaaaaaa! Ich zieh mir alle Folgen rein, is klaaaar! Ich bin ein Serienjunky, oh jaaaaaaa! Wann ist die neue Staffel endlich daaahaaa? Zur Verpflegung wird ne Pizza mitgebracht Doch aus 'ner Folge wird schnell 'ne ganze Nacht. Am nächsten morgen wird erstmal blau gemacht. Ich brauche mehr mehr Serien mehr mehr mehr mehr Serien Serien Serien Se Se Se Se S S S .... Ich hab quadratische Augen! Meine Freundin hasst mich immer noch! One Piece, Dragonball, Sailormoon, Pokemon oder Digimon. Wo sind die guten Animes hin? Kommt schon! Doktor House, Greys Anatomy oder Scrubs, im Internet öffne ich drei Tabs! Gib mir Lost, gib mir Chuck, gib mir Penny! Sheldon rockt in der neuen Folge Big Bang Theory! Barney Stinson und der Bro Code versüßen mir den Tag, keine Woche ohne Simpsons oder South Park! Wieder und wieder, schaue alle Folgen, kenne alle Titellieder. Bei CSI jag ich Gangster, yeah! Bei O.C. schwimme ich Marissa hinterher! Sex and the City - Viel Verkehr! Das ist doch kein Real Life mehr? Also PC aus und schnell raus, ich verlasse jetzt das Haus! Ääääähh neee, denn... Ich bin ein Serienjunky, oh jaaaaaaa! Ich zieh mir alle Folgen rein, is klaaaar! Ich bin ein Serienjunky, oh jaaaaaaa! Wann ist die neue Staffel endlich daaahaaa? Zur Verpflegung wird ne Pizza mitgebracht Doch aus 'ner Folge wird schnell 'ne ganze Nacht. Am nächsten morgen wird erstmal blau gemacht. Ich brauche mehr mehr Serien mehr mehr mehr mehr Serien Hau ab! #Ich fühl mich irgendwie nicht wohl, an dir liegt's nicht, eher am Kohl. Doch ich kann's dir nicht sagen. Wir kennen uns nicht lang genug, dieses Thema ist tabu. Doch du scheinst zu checken, dass in mir was vorgeht. Ich muss ganz schnell auf meinen Thron, lass mich dich mit Details verschon'. Genug gesagt, genug Information! Muss nur noch kurz ein Ei legen, ich halt's nicht länger aus! Mein Verdauungstrakt ist am Beben, was hab ich nur gegessen? Das muss alles raus! Muss nur noch kurz ein Ei legen und gleich danach bin ich wieder bei dir. Oh nein, ich glaub du kannst mich hören. Ich probiere laut zu husten um den Lärm zu übertönen. Oh man, das riecht wie eine große Katastrophe, wo ist das verdammte Raumspray? Ich muss jetzt echt ein Ei legen, ich halt's nicht länger aus! Mein Verdauungstrakt ist am Beben, was hab ich nur gegessen? Das muss alles raus! Muss nur noch kurz ein Ei legen ich halt's nicht länger aus! Noch 148.700 Mal runterspülen, dann ist es wieder sauber und es stinkt nicht mehr! Muss nur noch kurz ein Ei legen, darf nicht wahr sein, wo ist denn das Klopapier. #Jeder kennt's aus Facebook, von oben fotografiert. Ein unschlagbar geiler Look, im Internet von Chicks kreiert. Man sieht den Ausschnitt gut, doch es schürt trotzdem Wut! Duckface, woohoo! sie probiern gut auszusehen! Duckface, woohoo! Keiner kann ihnen widerstehen! Duckface! Bilder täuschen katastrophal. Wenn du gut aussiehst, schau doch normal! Duckface, woohoo! Lippen fest zusammendrücken! Duckface, woohoo! Große Augen, zum Entzücken! Duckface, woohoo! Bringen wir's doch mal auf den Punkt: Es sieht scheiße aus! #Scheiße.... Kein Geld am Konto.... ich brauch aber Geld.... Frank.... Frank Weiß.... 2011... Monatsanfang, endlich kommt mein Hartz IV Doch dann schau ich auf mein Konto und es ist leer. Was ist los, ich bin doch ein guter Staatsbürger? Wieso gebt ihr mir kein Geld, ich bin doch Deutscher? Klar Deutschland, ich hab noch keinen Job. Meine Mama sagt "Such dir nen Job, hopp hopp!". Also bin ich losgegangen, hab nen Job gesucht. Hab mir in der Zeitung etwas ausgesucht. Und dann hab ich angerufen und mit Chef geredet. Er meinte ich muss um 8 aufstehn, ne des geht ned! Ich steh doch erst um 11 auf, was is mit dir los? Er sagt "Herr Weiß, passen Sie auf mit Ihrem Ton!". Ich sag "FICK DICH DU KUNDE, ich gib dir gleich Ton! Ich will doch garnich arbeiten, sondern nur Lohn!" Dann hör ich nur noch Tut-Tut-Telefon Er hat aufgelegt, der unfreundliche PIEEP-Sohn! Nein Maaaaaaann, ich will nicht arbeiten gehen! (WILL NICHT ARBEITEN GEHEN!) Wenn dann werd ich Superstar, oder Unterwäschemodel! (UNTERWÄSCHEMODEL!) Nein Maaaaaaann, ich kann nicht mehr hartzen! (ICH KANN NICHT MEHR HARTZEN!) Bitte Arbeitsamt, füllt mir die Taschen! (FÜLLT MIR DIE TASCHEN!) Lasst mich weiterhartzen, öffnet eure Kassen. Ich brauch ein Bier, oder nen ganzen Kasten. Und ne Pizza, oder Kaviar oder so! Und ne Yacht und ne Villa, und paar hundert Euro! Ich hasse arbeiten, ich bin Sozialschmarotzer! Ich schau lieber Fernseher, Mitten im Leben is klar! Ich leb auf eure Kosten, egal ob ihr mich attzetiert! Ich will eure Jobs nicht, ich bin überquantifiziert! Nein Maaaaaaann, ich will nicht arbeiten gehen! (WILL NICHT ARBEITEN GEHEN!) Wenn dann werd ich Superstar, oder Unterwäschemodel! (ODER NACKTMODEL!) Nein Maaaaaaann, ich kann nicht mehr hartzen! (ICH KANN NICHT MEHR HARTZEN!) Bitte Arbeitsamt, füllt mir die Taschen! (FÜLLT MIR DIE TASCHEN!) #Es fühlt sich an als ob ich sterben muss! Ich will nur zurück in mein Bett! Mein Schädel tut so höllisch weh, ich glaub, dass ich gleich kotzen geh! Was war denn bitte gestern nur los? Heute Morgen steh ich auf, seh mich in meinem Zimmer um. Alles ist verwüstet, überall liegt Müll herum. Ich brauch sofort 'ne Flasche Wasser! Ich probier mich zu erinnern was ich gestern gemacht hab. Wieso hab ich ne Lanze und was wollen diese Affen? Wenn ich probier zu denken wird mir schlecht! Oooh, ich kotz gleich, ich kotz gleich, ich kotz gleich auf die Webcam! Es fühlt sich an als ob ich sterben muss! Ich will nur zurück in mein Bett! Mein Schädel tut so höllisch weh, ich glaub, dass ich gleich kotzen geh! Was war denn bitte gestern nur los? Ich war hackedicht! So blau so blahuahuuu! Ich war hackedicht! So blau so blahuahuuu! Es fällt mir wieder ein, ich hatte gestern Geburtstag! Beim Tanzen in nem Club, hab ich ein Mädel klargemacht. Ich glaub sie war 'ne heiße Granate! Grenade: Hättest du wohl gern (yeahhhh) Nein, das hab ich nur geträumt, wir waren in einer Bar. Hab alle angepöbelt, fühlte mich wie ein Star! Das erklärt mein blaues Auge! Oooäääh, ich kotz gleich, ich kotz gleich, ich kotz gleich auf die WebCam! Es fühlt sich an als ob ich sterben muss! Ich will nur zurück in mein Bett! Mein Schädel tut so höllisch weh, ich glaub, dass ich gleich kotzen geh! Was war denn bitte gestern nur los? Ich finde meinen Perso nicht mehr! Mein Geldbeutel ist leer! No no no no no no nonononooo! Aber ist doch kackegal, schließlich lebt man nur einmal! Blau blau blau blau blau blau blau blau bla blaaaaaaa Es fühlt sich an als ob ich sterben muss! Ich will nur zurück in mein Bett! Mein Schädel tut so höllisch weh, ich glaub, dass ich gleich kotzen geh! Was war denn bitte gestern nur los? Ich war hackedicht! So blau so blahuahuuu! Ich war hackedicht! So blau so blahuahuuu Ich war hackedicht! #WAS MACHT IHR DENN NOCH HIER IHR PFEIFEN?! Seht raus, Sommerzeit, Badehosen an, macht euch bereit! Wofür? Heiße Mädls im Sommerkleid. Echt? Klar, Mini-Rock Safari-Zeit ! Oh yeah, geiler Scheiß, schwarz blau pink, oder weiß. Hauptsache kurz und heiß, kaum auszuhalten, gleich wird er.... Ooooh, das is mir aber peinlich baby es liegt nicht an dir, dein Mini-Rock erweckt in mir das Tier MINI-ROCK! Die Jahreszeit der entblößten Haut, passt bloß auf sonst wird euch euer Mini-Rock geklaut! Refrain: Es ist Mini-Rock Safari-Zeit, rasierte Beine und die Sonne scheint. Was willst du mit dem langen Kleid? Zieh es aus und spür die Beinfreiheit! Es ist Mini-Rock Safari-Zeit, rasierte Beine und die Sonne scheint. Was willst du mit dem langen Kleid? Zieh es aus und spür die Beinfreiheit! Mini-Rock Safari-Zeit Mini-Rock Mini-Rock Doch passt gut auf, ein paar Regeln zu befolgen gibt es auch! Wäre besser ihr beachtet sie, für ne geile... SAFARI! Pass vor dem Macker auf, Klar! Und red dich immer raus! Oh ja! Und check sie ganz genau! Check! Nicht jeder Rock gehört 'ner Frau! Es ist Mini-Rock Safari-Zeit, rasierte Beine und die Sonne scheint. Was willst du mit dem langen Kleid? Zieh es aus und spür die Beinfreiheit! Mini-Rock Aus feiner Baumwolle oder 100 % Polyester hauptsache knapp Mini-Rock Safa-Fari-Zeit WAS MACHT IHR DEN NOCH HIER IHR PFEIFEN?! #Po Po Pokémon! Po Po Pokémon! Po Po Po Pokémon! Schnapp sie dir alle komm schon, komm schon, komm schon, Pikachu, Mewtu, Smogon! Relaxo chillt am Balkon. Pummeluff sing uns 'n Song. Team Rocket fliegt jetzt davon. (Das war ein Schuss in den Ofen) Po Po Po Po. Ich schau in meinen Pokédex, (Ash Ash Ash Ash Ash) auf 150 fehlen mir 6! (Ash Ash Ash Ash Ash) Du bist ein häßliches Enton und ich fang dich mit Schiggy! (Aquaknarre) Die andern 5 fang ich hier nie. (Ash Ash Ash Ash Ash) Ich muss nach Vertania City, (Ash Ash Ash Ash Ash) doch mir fehlt noch meine #151 ... Das bist du Misty! (Pokémohoon) Will Pokémon Meister sein, doch denk einfach nur an sie! Wenn Misty die Hüften schwingt, dann sabbert selbst Togepi! (Togepi) Auch Rocko und Professor Eich werden bei ihrem Anblick die Beine weich. Will Pokémon Meister sein, doch denk einfach nur an sie! Wenn Misty die Hüften schwingt, dann sabbert selbst Togepi! Auch Rocko und Professor Eich werden bei ihrem Anblick die Beine weich. Po Po Pokémon, Pokémon, Pokémon! Schnapp sie dir alle komm schon, komm schon, komm schon! Po Po Pokémon, Pokémon, Pokémon! Das ist der Pokémon Song, monsong, monmonsong, auf Level 100! Man ich bin wirklcih am austicken. (Ash Ash Ash Ash Ash) Komm wir gehn zusammen.. ins Pokécenter! (Ash Ash Ash Ash Ash) Ja ich weiß du bist ganz süß, doch ich steh auf Rocko... Ashgesicht! Will Pokémon Meister sein, doch denk einfach nur an sie! Wenn Misty die Hüften schwingt, dann sabbert selbst Togepi! Auch Rocko und Professor Eich werden bei ihrem Anblick die Beine weich. Will Pokémon Meister sein, doch denk einfach nur an sie! Wenn Misty die Hüften schwingt, dann sabbert selbst Togepi! Auch Rocko und Professor Eich werden bei ihrem Anblick die Beine weich. Ash Ash Ash plus Misty. Ash Ash Ash plus Rocko. rihanna s&m sm official video music parody parodie verarsche spoof ash ketchum pokemon black whie edition schwarz weiß misty ketchup mistgirly poke&mon häßliches enton EP ytitty y-titty y_titty phil tc og diejungs die jungs wieso hat rocko eigentlich seine augen so da sieht man doch nichts mysteriös #Rosen, Romantik, Candlelight-Dinner, all das willst du von mir, aber geben tust du nichts... Valentinstag, ja das mag ja ganz nett sein aber ich verrat dir Baby uns Männer lässt das kalt. Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, wir Männer tun heut alles, doch wir woll'n auch etwas zurück! Wir brauchen garnicht viel, keine Romantik, kein Stil, mit diesem Witz ist jetzt Schluss! Ab heute gibt es den SchniBlo-Tag, weil ich ein Schnitzel mit Blowjob mag! Ich will von dir keinen Liebesvortrag, nur ein Schnitzel mit Zusatzbelag. Ooohohohoo an diesem Tag will ich nicht viel erleben, musst mir nur ein Schnitzel und nen Blowjob geben! Würdest du mir den Gefallen tun? Nie im Leben..... Das ist eigentlich nicht fair! Doch der klügere gibt immer nach.... Babe ich lieb dich doch so sehr.. Mach es auf! - Mein Schatz... Ich hasse dich du Schwein!! .... Es war mein Dick in a Box, denn Baby heute ist SchniBlo-Tag, weil ich ein Schnitzel mit Blowjob mag! Ich will von dir keinen Liebesvortrag, nur ein Schnitzel mit Zusatzbelag. Ooohohohoo an diesem Tag werden wir Männer allein sein, alle Frau'n sagen sowieso "nein"! Da gibts nur noch eine Lösung.... - Das würdest du nie tun! #Ich koch für dich, ich mach deine Wäsche und du nennst mich auch noch fett? Schau dich doch mal selber an du fettes Kind! Hast du schon wieder des WLAN-Kabel liegen lassen? Ühühühüüüü - DEINE MUDDA! Wer schubst kleine Kinder vom Fahrrad, riecht am Sattel? Wer schwitzt beim Kacken, stolpert übers WLAN-Kabel? Wer sortiert alle M&M's alphabetisch? Wer hat nen unstillbaren Fleischsalatfetisch? DEINE MUDDA! Scheiße Mann, der Typ vom Dönerladen hat gerade angerufen. Deine Mudda, sie dreht sich nicht mehr! NEEEEEEEEEEIIIINNNNNN....... ÜHÜHÜHÜÜÜÜÜHÜÜÜÜ Wer kackt vor ALdi, weil da DRÜCKEN auf der Tür steht? Wer liest auf der Waage nur FORTSETZUNG FOLGT? Wer wird beim Sex zum Aufhören angefleht? DEINE MUDDA! Wer kriegt auf dem Bauch liegend Höhenangst? Wer ist auf den Punkt gebracht einfach ein Fettwanst? Wer bohrt im Keller nach Maggi und wird fündig? Wer züchtet Hippies in den Achselhöhlen? DEINE MUDDA! Wer spuckt dir ins Gesicht und schreit AQUAKNARRE? Wer transportiert seinen Ranzen in der Schubkarre? wer zieht als Hobby Lastwägen bei Sport1? Wer sitzt in der Mülltonne und ruft IT'S MY LIFE? DEINE MUDDA! So fett Deine Mudda Mudda Mudda Mudda Feldbett Deine Mudda Mudda Mudda Mudda Kotelett Deine Mudda Mudda Mudda Mudda Backfett Deine Mudda Mudda Mudda Mudda Jumbojet Deine Mudda Mudda Mudda Mudda So fett Deine Mudda Mudda Mudda Mudda Ich bin Sparta Sparta Sparta Sparta Sparta Ich bin deine Mudda Mudda - DEINE MUDDA! Deine Mudda ( 4x ) Vergiss bitte nie, Müdder kochen auch und sowas. Aber hey, wir reden ja nich von allen Müddern, nur von deiner! Und wenn du selbst eine bist? Kein Stress, der Song geht nicht über dich sondern über... DEINE MUDDA! So fett Deine Mudda Mudda Mudda Mudda ( 4x ) DEINE MUDDA!! #Heiß und dämlich So seh ich dich so siehst du mich Drum komm jetzt mit zu mir ins Bett Meinst du echt wir sind zusamm nein ich will Sex Kesha ich kenn dich doch wer war denn bitte nicht in deinem Loch Klar will ich es auch aber denk mir doch Hey ich hab mich verliebt und warte noch Ich hab Glitzer auf dem Aug' Man ich bin total versaut! Doch ich hatte noch nie Sex, WAS? Entjungferung let's go NO NO Refrain: Ich bin ein Superstar star star sta sta star Doch seh aus wie Chewba ba ba ba bacca Doch ich kann nichts dafür für für für für für Jeder Mann zeigt mir die Tür Ich bin so behaart Mein Name ist Kesha sha sha sha sha Mach geld mit Autotune Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla Doch auch wir Stars sind nur Menschen Men Men Men Menschen Mein Busch ist nicht zu bändigen Ich bin so behaart Du turnst mich so ab... Mein Outfit ist schon wieder richtig knapp Doch ich finds scheiße so allein zu sein Jeder denkt ich wär ne bitch doch ich sag euch nein Ich such nur einen Mann der mit meinen Haaren was anfangen kann Diese Welt ist so fies Wem sagst du das... Axelhaarfetischist... BOA IS JA KRASS Keine akzeptiert mich so Doch ich schon komm mit aufs Klo Denn ich hab da was für dich Axelhaare 4 live, Let's GO! Ich bin ein Superstar star star sta sta star Doch seh aus wie Chewba ba ba ba bacca Doch ich kann nichts dafür für für für für für Du stehst trotzdem zu mir! Ich bin so behaart Mein Name ist Kesha sha sha sha sha Mach geld mit Autotune Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla Doch auch wir Stars sind nur Menschen Men Men Men Menschen Mein Busch ist nicht zu bändigen EGAL WE R WHO WE R Outro: Baby leck mich ab ab ab ab ab ab Ich leck dich jetzt ab ab ab ab ab ab Baby leck mich ab ab ab ab ab ab Ich leck dich jetz... *Würg* *Würg* Würg* Würg* Würg* Würg* #Ich bin am Zocken, so wie jeden Tag Hab nichts zu tun, ich bin in WOW der Superstar Ein Freak wie aus dem Bilderbuch, ich schlafe einsam ein Sehn mich nach Liebe die Welt kann so verdammt unfair sein Guck dir den Nerdbart an, er macht mich so athletisch Ich hab nen leichten *Damenbart* Fetisch Ich suche ne Frau die mich akzeptiert Plötzlich hat es meine Augen auf den Schirm fixiert. Ich sehe diese Frau, sie sieht hamma aus Ich schreib sie an: Hey du bist ne geile Sau! Woooow OMFG, mir ist schon ganz schön heiß Was riecht hier so? Achja, das ist mein Achselschweiß. Ich bin auf Wolke 80, wie bei WOW, verdammte scheiße, ich muss diese Schnecke endlich sehn! Ich frag sie nach nem Date, so voll im Reallife, sie tippt gerade etwas in ihr, Chat-Fenster ein. -break- Was soll das denn, fehler 404? WTF , n Error was soll ich nur tun? Wie soll ich sie denn jemals wieder finden Verdammte Scheiße was soll das Ich bin ein neard , ich dachte sie mag mich Ich hasse dieses kack Internet, traurig schau ** Sie war doch meine Traumfrau *wein* -break ende- Lil Lifee: Was bist du denn für 'n Opfer, sitzt hier den ganzen Tag, die Olle hat doch nicht geschrieben, dass sie dich mag. Rapper fürchten sich vor mir, mein Flow ist gut getimed. Ich hab in meinem ganzen Leben, noch nie geweint. Du abgestürzter Gamer, hast keine echte Gang H4NS: ich hab doch Facebook. Lil Lifee: Nerv mich nicht mit deinem Nerd Slang Sie ist bestimmt n Typ, mit nem riesen Ding, macht in dein' Salat ein saftiges Spezialdressing H4NS: LOL bist ja voll der Noob, mit deinem Autotune, gehst allen auf die Nerven, hast du nicht's zu tun? Lil Lifee: Ich bin ein Womanizer, und rappe wie der Kaiser! H4NS: Mein Hirn arbeitet wie ein Prozessor Nenn mich deinen neuen Direktor Du bist für mich Game Over, kriegst keine zweite Chance. Meine Raps versetzen dich wie bei Scientology in Trance. Du bekommst Angst vor mir, und deine Knie die zittern. Du fail bist ein Rapper? Lass mal eben twittern Roflcopter du bist ein Nichtsnutz Gegen mich brauchst du nen guten Anti-Viren-Schutz! Außerdem bin ich voll cool.. und du bist mega schwul! #Ey, du Arbeitsloser, du sitzt seit 4 Jahren bei Mami harzt vor dich hin, machst keinen Finger krumm, und liegst dem Staat auf der Tasche Wann willst du dir endlich mal nen vernünftigen Job suchen? Komm endlich mal in die Gänge Nein Mann, ich will nicht arbeiten gehen Ich will nochn bisschen hartzen Hätt' ich Arbeit müsst ich früh aufstehen Lasst mich nochn bisschen hartzen x2 Freundchen, mir platzt gleich das Hemd du sitzt schon wieder nur faul auf meiner Couch rum dafür hab ich dich nicht in die Welt gesetzt, mach dich mal nützlich hier haste fünf Euro -- hol mir ne Schachtel Kippen und danach... suchst du dir nen Job Ich schau jetzt Frauentausch ... Kochen werd ich morgen wieder ... es gibt Nudeln mit Ketchup du bist ja immer noch hier? Ich werd dich nichtmehr stillen, hol dir nen Job, JETZT Nein Mann, ich will nicht arbeiten gehen Ich will nochn bisschen hartzen Hätt' ich Arbeit müsst ich früh aufstehen Lasst mich nochn bisschen hartzen x2 Jetzt halten sie sich fest ich hab hier diese zwei Koffer für Sie wissen Sie was da drin ist? Genau! Die Koffer sind voller Geld Sie haben im Lotto zwei Millionen gewonnen...Glückwunsch Das heißt sie müssen nie wieder Arbeiten, so wie sie aussehen kommt ihnen das ganz gelegen oder? JA MANN! ICH MUSS NICH ARBEITEN GEHEN ICH KANN MIR JETZ GANZ VIEL KAUFEN SOVIEL GELD WAS MACH ICH JETZT DAMIT? ICH WERDS GANZ EINFACH VERSAUFEN x2 #Legehänna Es ist jetzt anders als je zuvor... Als er bei dem Unfall seine Männlichkeit verlor Es ist jetzt anders, es ist vorbei Ich lieb ihn nicht mehr denn er hat kein linkes Ei Er hat kein linkes Ei Meminem Es war alles so wunderschön Denn ich liebte sie, sie liebte mich Zusamm durch dick und dünn Für uns war klar die Liebe hält ewich Als wir uns kennen lernten Beim Eierlaufen! Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick Wir ging zusammen Eier kaufen, Eier saufen Fick Blick Fick Chick Fick mich FiCK DICH! FICK DICH! Du liebst mich nicht mehr! Wieso lieb ich dich ist es für dich denn so schwer? Du hast doch eine Nase, WAS! ist so schlimm an einem Ei? Ist es wirklich jetzt vorbei? Wo willst du hin? Ich gehe! Nein! Komm zurück! Ich suche dein Ei! BITCH ES IST VORBEI! ES IST FORT! WO? DU WEIßT ES GENAU! KENNST DIE STORY! ERZÄHL! ICH KANN NICHT DUMME SAU WEICHEI! WEICHEI? Klar ich bin impotent! Klar meine Stimme ist zu hoch! Doch ich lang mir an den Sack und fühl mich immernoch so groß! Memminems Ryhmes sind besser schau Man, Can, Van, Dan, Zwicke Zwan Mein Stan! Steht Legehänna anders als je zuvor... Als er bei dem Unfall seine Männlichkeit verlor Es ist jetzt anders, es ist vorbei Ich lieb ihn nicht mehr denn er hat kein linkes Ei Er hat kein linkes Ei Er hat kein linkes Ei Meminem Es ist Zeit für die Warheit, Klarheit Ist das was uns hier fehlt Drum erzähl ich dir die Story Denn ich bin ansich ein Held Es war ein kalter Tag mitten im Ghetto schrieb ich meine Rhymes Auf meine Hand denn Rapper machen das so kein Scheiß! Da kamen diese weißen Typen sie mochten schwarze Rapper nich Du bist nicht schwarz! Hey das ist meine Story also LASS MICH! Sie fingen an zu schießen, es machte Bang Boom Bang auf einmal sah an Boden mein linkes Ei liegään Doch meine Rache war groß! Ich wurde zu Hulk Mit meinen Laseraugen bohrte ich Löcher in Den Asphalt! Es kam Blut aus ihren Körpern Blutregen überall Es war ein blutiges Massaker Blut spri -Break- Meminem Ich war schon immer ein Pogostick Fan Doch wollte es vor dir einfach nicht grundlos zugeben Beim letzen Sprung, es tat scheiße weh Der Stick machte aus meinem linken Ei ganz schnell Matschée Ohwee ohwee ohwee Doch zum Glück gibt's ne Eiproteheseee #Frank Weiß jagt euch mit dem VW, VW (12 Mal) Ich fahr in der 30er Zone, mit 35, Kinder schrein du fährst zu schnell, ey Junge das weiß ich. Mein Outfit? Gebügelt von deiner Mama, ich mäh bei ihr den Rasen, denn ihr Kuchen ist hammer. Die Ampel ist rot, na klar halt ich an. Doch beim Abbiegen Schulterblick? Du kannst mich mal! Hö? Hast du schon wieder keinen Schulterblick gemacht? Woah Mama Rapper machen keinen Schulterblick! Also Frank, ich bin zutiefst schockiert. Frank ist ein sehr sehr böser Junge Frank ist böser Junge, böser böser Junge (3 Mal) An alle deutschen Rapper, versaut nicht uns're Kinder! Das sind alles Lyrics von Deutschlands Belibsten YOUTUBBERN von Y-Titty (es ist zwar keine Fiction aber Funny) http://www.youtube.com/user/YTITTY?feature=watch